Golden Glass: Chapter 2
by Calistia
Summary: An angel, a Vampire and stuck in the past.  What's a girl to do?  Stress it off with a cigarette I guess...


**Chapter Two**

Fallen

I woke up the next morning with weight on my shoulders and the feeling of a hang over. My head was pulsing and my body ached like never before. "What the hell.." I covered myself with a fluffy white blanket and walked into the bathroom for my morning pee. I felt like I needed to throw up from yesterday eye opener. **Angel...angeeeeeeeel! **What was I supposed to do now? I flushed the toilet and rinsed my hands.

I walked slowly down a long hallway and turned right, to the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and all there was were bags of blood, it didn't surprise me a bit...

**Flashback of last night: **

"He didn't tell you?" I shook my head. "Cam, I am a Angel of Death. Known to this time as a Vampire, and you my lady are an Angel of God. We are natural enemies, but I only recently became an Death Angel which is why I couldn't contact you for a while. They cut newborns off from the world. I' sorry...I thought.." I shook my head and fell to the floor, Mel stood up quickly as did Leo.

"I'm fine. How long do Angels live?" she frowned...

"They were all born before the Big bang..." I looked up at her surprised. "And if your wondering, yes that means you as well. Paschar told me what happened.." Char's name rang in my head like Church bells, constant.. "You looked after a human named Christian Joseph, and you fell madly in love with him. But it was a sin for Angels to love there 'child' I think Paschar called them. When Christian was killed you went on a rampage and began constantly angry and irritated. You answered to nobody, after a while you couldn't take it any longer and you ripped off your wings. In doing so, you were born into a human baby. Paschar couldn't stand being away from you, in Heaven you were best friends so he followed you and became human as well."

"So he's not really my brother?"

"Technically not but in his heart he felt as much, he loved you deeply and need to watch over you as much as possible. Also he told me something else, in Heaven there are no males and females because they have no need to reproduce. It was lucky you were born a female and he was a male, you tended to like men and he was quite the fan of women."

"He's always been like that...what about my parents? Who were they?" She didn't frown this time, but I could tell what she was going to say was going to pinch my heart some. I gulped, then looked into her eyes, "Tell me the truth Mel."

"They were just morsels used to you convenience so you may loose all of you Angelic memories and be born once again. You used them for what God created them for, reproduction. Before you left Paschar said you called them useless creatures and all they are good for their sexual properties..." I can't believe I would say that about my parents...

"I need sleep...is there a.." Leo in a swift motion carried me like a baby and brought me to a guest bedroom, or so I thought.

"You may sleep in my room." He began to leave but I was curious about something.

"If your dating Mel why do you sleep in separate rooms?" he slowly turned around, he had a slight smile on his face. Nothing big, nothing noticeable.

"I am her body guard, she changed me into a Vampire so I must protect and honor her. We are bonded and in her changing me, she and I must marry. But that doesn't mean we are in love, or love each other at all, in fact she didn't even want to change me. She knew the consequences and was force to do it by the high counsel." He turned around. "Goodnight." and left the room without another word.

"How are you holding up Cam?" Mel walked in the room as I was shutting the fridge door and smiled. "You can go to the grocery store with leo when he wakes up, he have one for tourists."

I laughed, "Anything good?" I liked to eat lots of fruit to make up for my cigarette habit, which reminded me I should have one before I get crabby. "Can I smoke?"

"And you call yourself a health nut?" She laughed some and nodded her head. "I'm going to wake up Leo, so he can take you to the store." She pranced out of the room, **Must be excited to see me again. **

I smiled and lit up my cigarette as leo walked in the room. He looked pissed off, like he could kill someone. Grabbing the cigarette from my hand he flicked my arm and took a puff.

"Delizioso-" He finally smiled. "Don't you know smoking is bad for you kid?" I took my cigarette back.

"Kid? Im thousands of years old, you're the kid!" He laughed at my joke and took a fresh cigarette out of my bag. That was the first time I heard him laugh, it was a laugh that could calm anyone down. I looked at him with such care, I barely knew him and I cared for him. I was happy for Mel, maybe they could learn to love one another. Yet, when she entered the room they looked at each other like friends, I could only hope they'd become more.

Leo looked at me, "Are we going to the store soon? Maybe we should go clothes shopping too, you stick out like a soar thumb." I looked down.

"Yeah maybe, do I look like Vamp bate?" They both nodded, "You guys fans of bright colors I guess?" They nodded again. I took another drag and kissed Mel on the cheek. "Lets go-wait," I turned around. "How can you guys go in the sun?"

"We aren't pure bloods," Mel answered sweetly. "I'll explain better later. Go shopping."

Leo grabbed my arm and flung me on his back. We took a left after leaving the house. Which happens to be the opposite way we can. There was some people out, Leo explained that this was a town of vampires. He also explained that was the reason they were looking at me like I was the next meal. But he promised to protect me, even if it meant killing another's lover.

"I thought we should shop first," Leo said, putting me gently down and taking my hand in his. "So they think your mine I must take your hand, try not to make it seem awkward or they will know." I smiled and nodded.

We picked out some outfit that he said would well suit me well and I put one on. It was a long black casual dress, it had no sleeves and he even bought me matching heels. So I didn't get burned he picked up a white shall and a black sun hat. When I came out of the changing room his eye got real big and I saw him blushing.

"You look nice, groceries next Lady Camael." He coughed and took my hand again.

We got fruits for smoothie's, pop tarts for breakfast and vodka so I could get a good nights rest.

"Can vamps get drunk?" He smiled at me, I must've sounded so dumb to him but I don't think he minded it so much as I did.

"Yes, we can eat drink and do anything a human can, and much more. But we will die if we don't drink blood, so we are forced to consume the horrible tasting substance." I couldn't help but feel bad, he hated who he was..I could tell. "Let me carry those My Lady." He took the grocery bags from my hand and walked inside the house.

Plopping the bag on the counter, Leo left for Mel's room I guessed. So I put my snacks in their fridge, I didn't like warm food it was always dreadful when my brother left out ice-cream, you can just never get that taste back. Since I was a huge fan of eating ice, I snuck into there freezer expecting ice but all I found was frozen blood and some of Mel's frozen panties.

"Hey Cam, how was shopping?" She looked down my body some what. "Leo picked out your clothes didn't he?" I nodded, she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Frozen panties?"

"OOOOH! You know how much I despise that word! But yes, we have a rule. 'Whoever falls asleep first gets there panties frozen.' Sadly, I'm always the first to fall asleep, so I'm always the victim here." He smiled and snatched her underwear from the freezer.

I shut the freezer and walked to a chair in the living room. As I sat down a question popped in my head. "Mel..."

"Yes doll?" She sat on the chair across me.

"What do I do about...my brother and..ya know...God?" I pointed up to the ceiling meaning Heaven.

She looked at the coffee mug I was holding, "That wasn't all he told me Cam. I didn't know how to tell you this so I just...didn't last night. But, Paschar said we needed to collect relics of God. He said we have to go on the search for the Holy Grail. He explained that God had put the holy Grail under The King of France hands, but when God realized how corrupt King Louis was he had to hide it in another place in his honor. So he hid it Jerusalem, in the Temple of the Grail. Which although as an obvious name, nobody ever figured it out and the quest for the Holy Grail was forgotten just as God was recently. Paschar said, if you drank from the cup of God, you could get your wings back and raise an army to fight the Angel who have so much power...they could over throw God and bring the world to and end."

Leo entered the room and sat cris-cross on the couch. "I heard it all," he turned his eyes to me. "We will help you Camael." Mel nodded.

Suddenly someone was banging on the door as if they were trying to break it down. A deep voice was yelling, "Open up Malchediel! The counsel seeks your presence." Mel rushed to the door and swung it open.

She picked the short man up from his neck, and when I say short I'm under exaggerating. He looked like a dwarf, beard and everything! "Im talking Grumek, so shut up! Tell his fat ass that if wants to talk he will come to me!"

"Put him down now Mel! The first time I see you in a year and your threatening a man in front of me!" I rushed over to the short man as she dropped him. He began coughing from the lack of air. "Are you alright sweetheart? Do you need a drink?"

He scowled at me, "I don't drink blood you filthy Vamp! Im a dwarf can't you tell or are you blind!"

"Then thank the lord I'm not a Vampire," I smiled at him and took his hand. "Come inside and Ill get you a soda." He followed as I asked and sat on a stool at the counter.

"He's trash Camael don't give him anything." She roughly sat down next to Leo and began pouting, **Some things never change. **I smiled at her put the drink in front of Grumek.

"So your name is Grumek? That's an interesting name."

I watched as he sniffed the drink and looked at me. His bread was orange and he wore a funny looking hate, it was dark green. His shirt was so dirty it looked brown, but I guessed it was white. He had wrinkles under his eyes and on his little forehead, stressed from being tossed around like some old toy. Every time he would take a sip, his nose would crinkle and he'd give a smile to the drink. But when he noticed I was watching him he stopped and answered my question.

"Indeed ma'am, and you are Camael I heard." He stared at me with his charcoal eyes to see if I was hiding anything.

"Yes I am, so dwarves exist too?"

"Of course we do! Just like vampire, werewolves and all mystical creatures! What, just cuz we can kill with our mouths we aren't real? We are a proud people!" His Irish accent was heavy, but I did upset him so maybe it just grown thicker with emotions. There was quite a bit of rage in one tiny man.

"Can you guess what I am?" she shook his head. Everything seemed to go into slow motion now as I began to explain Mel began yelling.."I'm an-

"Cam nooo!"

"Angel.."

The door burst open and there was a very skinny, pale man in the door way with two bigger men behind him. Mel ran to the door so quickly I couldn't even see her, but she went flying against the wall with a small stoke of the skinny man wrist.

"Mel you've been hiding her, you know Gabriel has been looking for her my darling," he turned to me. "You are quite a hard girl to find.." he flinched back to Mel as Leo was helping her wrecked body up. "You little bitch! You've risked us all, if we gave her to Gabriel we could make a larger colony and we wouldn't be dying out!."

Mel and Leo jumped to me, almost as if they flew and held on to me. I held Grumeks' hand, he was shaking in fear so I only wanted to comfort him. "Think of the happiest thing that's ever happened to you."

I thought as quickly as I would and came up with my trip to England with my mom. We got coffee in a bakery in Hastings. We sat for two hours staring at the open see and petting the local horses. I could even recall the smell of the grass and the sound of the waves. I closed my eyes but was splashed by something wet.

I took a deep breath before a wave crashed into my head and they water swallowed me from behind. Quickly swimming back the surface I started screaming, I can't swim. Another wave took me under and I struggle to get to the top again. I was breathing in water...so much water..The last thing I knew I was sinking to the bottom.

"Cam!...Cam wake up!"

"Mel..." My eyes squinted open, my vision was blurring. I couldn't tell who it could be, "Mel, I'm sorry I can't.." My body lunged forward and puke came forced out of my body. The force was enough to throw me back on the ground. "swim..." I let out a chuckle as my sight returned to me. It became clear to me that Mel wasn't leaning over my body, it was a young man, yelling mam, not Cam.

"Mam are you alright?" His voice was young but when I got up, he was at least a foot taller then me and he looked as if he were in his twenties. "Mam?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine," Smiling, I got up and put out my hand. He turned his head, "Oh it's for a hand shake, like a thank you.."

"Of course, sorry I'm not used to foreign customs." He gradually shook my hand and then bowed. "I am...Alastair I'm glad to meet you."

"Yes of course, pardon my manners I'm very confused right now. My name is Camael, but my friends call me Cam." He smiled at me so charmingly, in fact I got dizzy. He was dazzling, his teeth were pearly white and his eyes were incredibly blue. As we stood there just staring at each other, I wondered what he was thinking, all I could do was watch him in amazement. I caught myself though, I remember what Mel told me. I was forbidden to fall for a human, or at least I was when I was an angel...

"That's a unique name my lady, from where did you say you hale?"

"I didn't, but I'm from America."

"I've never heard of such a place, you're very remarkable."

"How so?" I felt my eyebrow move up in suspicion.

"Well you fell from the sky, almost drown, you're soaking wet and you don't seem to mind." He chuckled after he spoke and it was a lovely as I thought it might be, he made me blush with excitement.

I hadn't even realized I was wet, I'd forgotten the water. Not even sure how I got here actually. Alastair took off his coat and wrapped it around me. As my vision began fading again I could feel myself falling asleep. Before I did, Alastair caught me and carried me off before I could request to walk.


End file.
